


Thoughts About Camp

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: sharpteethandwidegrins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Anna's response to being asked: How do you like being here?
Kudos: 2





	Thoughts About Camp

Camp life was an awful long departure from the luxuries and comforts of Strong Manor. The abode Anna had once thought of as a prison with the forced company of the enemy, now seemed like a piece of paradise. Homesickness, the depths of the deepest fathoms of the ocean, prevailed heavily upon her. There was little she wouldn’t do to go home again and forget about the war swelling up in every direction around her. This conflict she had been so eager to partake in at the beginning, had infiltrated her life. It met her with hardships at every single turn and gifted her many sorrows in return for all her sacrifices. However, the brunette can’t go home nor could she find shelter under the roof of Whitehall after all the embarrassment and shame.

Dark lashes caress the upper crests of her cheekbones as if, to conceal her innermost thoughts in their shadows. Her lips purse firmly together during the time she takes to contemplate an answer worthy of the question she had been asked. Weathered hands fidget with a nameless gadget she had found whilst cleaning Sackett’s Sutler’s cart. “Here?” The word is ushered as soft as powdered snow from her tongue. Fingers half reluctantly push the gadget to some occupied space on her writing desk.

She steals a glance out at the rows of canvas tenting, the dirt trenches, and the soldiers going about their business. Her observations lock on the spirits of obvious desperation and want that linger like clouds over the army. Everywhere there was evidence of poverty and true sacrifice. Individuals roamed about without shoes, some without shirts, uniform coats, and gloves. A war rages within her soul, an all-out battle between being grateful and being disheartened. There were many who had it far worse than she did!!! Plus, the sutler’s cart provided a great distraction. From this place, she could help lessen the burden faced by others. All the while, keeping herself closer to the unfolding action. Therefore, maintaining her usefulness to the Cause.

Maple orbs slowly peel upwards and a smile touches upon her lips. “It’s different in camp.” She confides honestly. “At least I no longer have to pretend to be a loyalist, do enemy soldier’s laundry, or serve drinks in the tavern my husband used to own.” Anna definitely did not miss the chaos and stench of the place where she had spent countless hours playing maid to rowdy men. Almost as an afterthought, the brunette remarks, “and here, I can be of some real assistance.” The remark discounts all the snooping, skulking about and listening she had done in Setauket, while under heavy scrutiny of the King’s soldier’s watchful eyes.

Having friends in the camp made the transition far easier to cope with. Caleb and Benjamin checked in on her every now and then. Other friends like Lydia helped keep the brunette sane through simple acts such as socialization.

“What about you?” She queries, after a long hard silence. “Do you miss home?”


End file.
